No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon
|preceded = "Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead" |followed = "Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)" |video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 6 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}No One Ever Listens to the Magical Dragon is the sixth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on October 25, 2008. Summary Mr. Popo takes the Z-Fighters to a pendulum room, and teleports them to another dimension. Meanwhile, King Kai promises Goku that he will commence their training. Goku decides his first lesson is to catch Bubbles and begins chasing him. King Kai had another idea in mind, but just allows Goku to continue chasing Bubbles. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters are walking through a destroyed area full of dead Saiyans. Krillin makes a comment about being in New Orleans, to which Tenshinhan replies to it being "too soon." Chiaotzu is then attacked by a Saiyan. Yamcha and Tien argue and are interrupted by the evil Saiyans giving a speech of how evil they are. Krillin is pulled underground and destroyed by the Saiyans. When Yamcha and Tenshinhan try avenging Chiaotzu, they are killed by the evil Saiyans as Popo laughs at their defeat. They return to the pendulum room to hear Popo congratulate them on passing the first test, but he sends them back. Kami asks where they sent them, and Popo replies with "I'll tell you where they're not: safe." After Goku catches Bubbles, he decides to attack Gregory and runs around attempting to smash him with a hammer. Goku asks to hear about the Saiyans and King Kai goes to Wikipedia to look up how Planet Vegeta was destroyed and finds they were hit by falling rocks and "P.S. Freeza rules you." Goku wants to continue his training. Meanwhile, the other Z-Fighters have finished their training, and Kami asks Mr. Popo if he has something to say to them. Popo ominously says they are all going to die, and the Z-Fighters leave in a fright. A year later, the narrator explains that the characters who were useful last season have collected the seven Dragon Balls, because Master Roshi’s sister Baba told him to. They summon Shenron, the magical dragon, on Kame House, but he is frustrated to see that it is them who summon him again, before begrudgingly asking what their wish was. Roshi explains that he wants to wish Goku back to life in order to stand a chance against the Saiyans. Although Shenron suggests that they instead use the wish to send the Saiyans on a direct course to an asteroid field, Roshi is absolute in his decision. So, Shenron grudgingly grants this wish and Goku comes back to life, to which King Kai exclaims that he learned Kaioken and Spirit Bomb off screen. King Kai orders him to leave and is disappointed to be stuck with Bubbles, Gregory, and Bojack again. In the Stinger, Piccolo announces to Gohan that his training is complete and says his intention to take over the world before getting cut off by Kami, who telepathically informs them about the arrival of the Saiyans. Upon hearing this, Piccolo informs Gohan that he has a new plan to kick some Saiyan ass with Gohan hesitantly agreeing. After a brief pause, Piccolo realizes that Kami is still in his head and yells at him to get out after Kami whines about being lonely. Cast *Lanipator – Krillin, Mr. Popo, Shenron, Piccolo *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *KaiserNeko – King Kai, Gregory *MasakoX – Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan *Hbi2k – Bubbles *LittleKuriboh – Narrator *Vegeta3986 – Yamcha, Kami, Bojack *Frolegend – Chiaotzu *Kirbopher15 – Spraut *Tomamoto – Bruzzel *Takahata101 – Bardock *Megami33 – Bulma Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 4:' After being pulled under the floor by Bruzzel and Spraut, Krillin questions how it could be worse. Shortly after, Mr. Popo says "Hi~." and Krillin screams in terror. *This is the second time that somebody replies to Krillin that it is "Too soon", after Master Roshi from And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh.... *This is the first time that Yamcha calls Tien gay when referring to his relationship with Chiaotzu. Differences from the Original *In the original, Goku gives Gregory a light tap on the head rather than a straight smash to the head. *Master Roshi asks for the dragon to bring Goku back to life to defeat the Saiyans. The Dragon then suggests that they wish the Saiyans to an asteroid field, or for their ships to be damaged so that the Saiyans end up in the sun. In the original, Oolong had a similar wish, but it wasn't within the Dragons' power. *In the original, Piccolo knew about the Saiyans upcoming arrival due from Raditz rather than being telepathically informed by Kami one year after Raditz's death. Trivia *Debut of Shenron, and a brief cameo of Bardock *This is the only episode where Chiaotzu is voiced by Frolegend. For the rest of the series, Megami33 voices him. *The quote "You must construct additional pylons." is from the StarCraft video game series. *Freeza's shown to be a wiki vandal in this episode. *When Goku leaves King Kai's planet, King Kai claims he's alone now. Even though Bubbles, Gregory and Bojack are with him he doesn't consider them company. This indicates that he hates all three of them. *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1963 song Puff, the Magic Dragon. *In a bit of ironic foreshadowing, Piccolo yells at Kami to get out of his head, which would become permanent after Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town. *In the 10th Anniversary Marathon on Twitch, KaiserNeko revealed that he considers this his least favorite episode, primarily because he did not give proper characterization to Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x06 1x06 1x06